Natsu Can Sing
by an-upset-librarian
Summary: After being injured during a job, Lucy finds out Natsu has quite the hidden talent. A quick NaLu one-shot about singing Natsu. Rated cause i'm paranoid about the fight scene
1. Chapter 1

**A short little One-shot cause I don't wanna do my homework. Hope you enjoy, and lets be honest. Singing Natsu is the best Natsu. **

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Fairy Tail *cries***

It was after a long hard mission when Lucy found out about Natsu's hidden talent. Natsu and Lucy had gone out on what they assumed to be a simple mission when they ran into an underground dark guild. Natsu being Natsu, he'd insisted upon destroying the guild and the town along with it. Lucy had been captured by the master of the guild and gravely injured by the time she could fight back.

"Hehehe…" The thin sickly man chuckled. He had Lucy tied down to a table and he was bringing out many different torture devices from his cloak.

"Little girl…soon your friend will be dead, and you will become mine." The man drooled. Lucy scoffed. She was waiting for him to get distracted by something to make her move, or for Natsu to come charging in as always.

"If you think Natsu is going to be defeated by your scum of a guild, you're way wrong." Lucy spat. Hidden in her belt was a small thin razor sharp whip, and Lucy was slowly inching her hand closer and closer to it.

"Ohoho? Really? Sorry miss, but you doubt the shadow guild, Zero Survivors!" The man cackled.

"Is that really the best name you could come up with? Come on." Lucy rolled her eyes. Her fingers were inches away from reaching the whip.

"The name might be a little rough around the edges, but that doesn't make us any less menacing!" The man turned to face Lucy with a long sharp jagged dagger. Lucy gulped. Even though she was sure she could easily beat this guy, without her keys and being tied down to a table wasn't helping her confidence. She glared at the man and growled insults.

"I really don't think you're in a position to be saying such rude things. I wonder if you will last longer than the others. Such a pity they weren't good toys to die before I was finished." The man grinned as he stroked the blade in his hands. Lucy's hands trembled, but she didn't want to show fear in front of this psychopath. Her fingers brushed against the smooth leather of her belt, and Lucy felt around for the slit where her whip was hidden. Lucy held in her sound of relief when she finally reached the hiding place for her weapon. Sadly, she was a moment too late to avoid injury.

Lucy screamed as the man sliced down her torso, cutting her clothes and skin. The wound wasn't the worst thing Lucy had endured, however, and she was able to push past the pain and grab the whip from her belt.

"Never doubt a Fairy Tail wizard!" Lucy screamed as she swung the whip around to cut her bonds. With a twist of her wrist, Lucy disarmed the wizard and bound him with her whip. Lucy hissed and held her stomach, where the cut was deepest. Panting, Lucy grabbed her keys and celestial whip. Lucy ripped her shirt to wrap her stomach to try and stop the bleeding, but left some of the slice uncovered.

"WAAAH! Fire Dragon's Roar!" A voice bellowed. Lucy heard screams and felt the heat from Natsu's fire from behind the door. Sighing in relief, Lucy opened the door to face Natsu, who was beating on an already unconscious wizard.

"Where's Lucy!" He was screaming.

"Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed. Natsu's head turned towards his partner's voice, and he smiled.

"Yo! I think I finished off this dark guild! D'ya think we can get more reward money for this?" He asked as he started walking towards her.

"Only if you didn't destroy the town this time. I have the master tied up in-" Lucy choked. Pain filled her thoughts and she fell to her knees, coughing up blood. Sticking out of her back was a fading black magical spear. Natsu screamed at Lucy and ran to catch her.

"S-sorry Natsu. I g-guess I didn't g-get him," Lucy gasped. Natsu clenched his fists and glared at the dark guild master, who was cackling in the room behind them. It was then that Natsu noticed the cut on Lucy's torso, and the blade stained with blood next to the old man. Fire exploded from Natsu, and the last thing he remembered was charging the old man.

"When Natsu finally came back from his rage, he sank down next to Lucy, who was barely breathing.

"Luce, c'mon Luce. Please don't leave me! I need you," He cried as he carried her to the nearest magical hospital. Lucy blacked out with the image of Natsu's pained face ingrained in her memory.

"She's stabilized now. Don't worry."

"You need to eat."

Voices echoed through Lucy's head as she awoke. Her eyes fluttered open, and she saw a blank white ceiling above her head. A new voice echoed in the room. Lucy heard someone singing, and singing beautifully, along with the radio in the background.

_And in the dark, I can hear your heartbeat_

_I tried to find the sound_

_But then it stopped, and I was in the darkness,_

_So darkness I became_

Lucy recognized the lyrics to one of her favorite songs by the band Florence + The Machine. The deep voice sang the melody with a clear open sound that easily echoed through the room. Lucy looked over to see Natsu sitting next to Lucy with his head leaning back against the wall with his eyes closed.

_The stars, the moon, they have all been blown out_

_You left me in the dark_

_No dawn, no day, I'm always in this twilight_

_In the shadow of your heart_

Lucy smiled and closed her eyes and listened to the sweet sound of Natsu's voice. Wait. _Natsu was singing_. And singing epically, like _damn_ his voice was fine. Lucy looked back over at Natsu, who was still singing. She sat up fast, and smacked her hands against her face.

"_I took the stars from my eyes-_ what? Lucy? What the fuck do you think you're doing!" Natsu yelled. He jumped up and immediately hovered around Lucy's side. Lucy winced as her dramatic movement caught up with her. Her hand ghosted around her wounds, remembering the pain of the blade and the magic. Florence kept on singing her song, and the couple just stared at each other for a moment.

"Are you alright? Does it hurt? You should lie down. Yea, just lie back down and rest. You were hurt pretty bad-"

"_Natsu Dragneel! Why didn't you tell me you could sing like that?"_ Lucy screamed. Natsu blinked, speechless. His face slowly started turning as pink as his hair, and he looked away embarrassedly. Rubbing the back of his neck, Natsu muttered incoherently.

"Ya know…just…always I guess…I don't…it's not," He mumbled. Lucy glared at the blushing teenager, waiting for a better answer.

"I've always been able to. It's just not manly or-"

"Don't go turning into Elfman, Natsu. That was awesome! I wish I could sing like that!" Lucy gushed. She reached out and grabbed his hand. Natsu peeked out at the blonde from the corner of his eye and pouted.

"I've always thought I would marry a guy that could sing. It's actually a pretty sexy quality in my opinion." Lucy said absentmindedly. Natsu squeezed Lucy's hand and knelt down next to her bedside.

"Sexy huh?" He said with a smirk. Now it was Lucy's turn to blush. A new song came up on the radio, which Lucy immediately recognized. Her eyes widened in fear as she recalled all the dancing Natsu had caught her doing to this song, plus all the comments she had made about it's sexy lyrics.

"No, Natsu-" Lucy started, but she was too late.

_"I thought of angels_

_Choking on their halos_

_Get them drunk on rose water_

_See how dirty I can get them pulling out their fragile teeth_

_And clip their tiny wings"_

Natsu's rich gravelly voice growled the lyrics to Just One Yesterday by Fall Out Boy. Lucy thought her head was going to explode at how hot he sounded. Her face was a red as Erza's hair, and Natsu was just smirking and singing like an angel.

_"Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name_

_It will be held against you_

_Anything you say can and will be held against you_

_So only say my name"_

"Natsu," Lucy said breathily. Her injuries forgotten, she jumped up to try and stop the singing dragon slayer before he made her do something she would regret.

"Kyaa! Stop! I'm gonna murder you!" Lucy screamed over his singing. Natsu chuckled and grabbed Lucy's waist, pulling her up against him.

"What are you-" Lucy whispered. Natsu's sharp cinnamon and smoke scent enveloped Lucy, who was helpless against Natsu's enchanting voice.

"Well, you said my name." He said with a smirk. Lucy's eyes widened as she realized what he meant. Natsu's mood darkened when he felt the bandages wrapped around the girl in his arms.

"You were hurt," He whispered, his eyebrows knitted in anguish.

"I'm fine now." Lucy whispered back. Natsu's grip tightened.

"I hate it when you're hurt. It makes me hurt here." Natsu said sadly. He grabbed her hand and held it against his heart. Lucy sucked in a surprised breath. When did Natsu become so romantic? Lucy gave him a smile and lifted their intertwined hands to hold his cheek.

"I'm sorry, Natsu. It won't happen again." Lucy said softly. Natsu leaned into her hand and smiled back.

"Wait, what the hell do you think you're doing up? You need to rest! Get back in your bed!" Natsu said, lifting Lucy up bridal style and dropping her back onto the hospital bed. Lucy squealed in surprise, but obliged. Her chest was starting to ache, and she yawned.

"Only if you sing to me." Lucy said. Natsu sighed, but pulled his chair back up closer to her bed. He grabbed Lucy's hand and started to sing. Lucy started to fade back into sleep when she heard Natsu stop and say something.

"I love you, 'kay? So no getting hurt." Natsu said, thinking the injured blonde was fast asleep.

"I love you too, you flame-brain. Keep singing." Lucy mumbled. Natsu blushed, but did as she asked with a cheesy grin on his face. Natsu's voice soon lulled Lucy into a deep sleep.


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Sadly this isn't an update, but a psa!**

**_I WILL BE UPDATING SOON I PROMISE_********IT'S JUST THAT I HAVEN'T HAD MY LAPTOP FOR ALMOST A MONTH AND PROBABLY WONT FOR A FEW MORE WEEKS SO IM TRYING TO USE MY DADS WHEN I CAN TO WORK ON FICS BUT I CANT PROMISE ANYTHING SOON**

**Please keep in touch and stay tuned for more chapters! I will be updating in a few weeks, maybe sooner if I can use my dad's laptop more. But i'll have to start chapters I've already started from scratch and try and remember what I wrote, so it might be a while. THe story why I lost my laptop is kinda funny, but that's for later. **

**IM SUPER SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY BUT SOON I PROMISE PLEASE STAY TUNED**


End file.
